A night to remember
by MikoYami1
Summary: She finally comes back but she is also has a baby AU Thoroc
Title: A Night to Remember

Pair: Thoroc (ThorBritt)

Commission (for): Gift

Theme: **person A of your OTP running away from home one day. All they leave is a letter to their family saying that they're fine and to not come looking for them. About a year and a half later, person A shows up again with a baby. Turns out they were pregnant but they were scared to tell their family for some reason, so they chose to run away and raise the baby alone instead. However, person A was struggling financially, so they decided to go back home. Upon the family's question about who's the baby's other parent, A tells that it's person B, who was A's best friend. They had a one-night stand, which is how A got pregnant. Person B still lives in the area. Does A look B up and tells them about the baby? If yes, do they get together and raise their child as a family?**

Genre: Romance, child

Rating: PG-13

Warning: OOC?

World: AU

Status: Complete

Date started: 01-07-16

Date Finished: 04-28-16

Word Count : 1767

Summary: N/A

Preview Picture N/A

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the Character Britt she is owned by :IconShizako-san:

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor copyrighted the marvel universe

Chapters: One-shot

Prequel/Squeal :

Extra:

Worse place to leave a cliff hanger xD but hey I might make it into a two part in the near future. ;)

Thor was walking down a familiar path he knew all too well he scratched his chin, a golden stubble he had just shaved this morning. It was late afternoon during the early days of summer but still hot and dry. The golden hair boy glanced at the sun and sighed. He was thinking over things he was planning to say to her.

It had been at least a month since he spoke to her, and she had been purposely avoiding him. He again scratched his chin again. He was nervous he couldn't phantom lie. Well that was a lie he knew why she was avoiding him and it hurt. He could feel his heart beat in pain as it pumped in his chest. His hand moved to his chest and he stopped moving.

The sun continued to beat down on him but he ignored the scolding heat. His mind going over the party, the night that happened so long ago (really a month back). It was a fun party his brother decided to host at their house. Their friends were having a great time getting drunk, fucking in random places they could find. It wasn't something he found really enjoying happening in his house. But his bother a mischiefs type who enjoyed causing trouble then good in life.

To avoid any problems his brother might cause he slipped out from the back door of his large mansion house his parents owned. He has been searching around the party for his best friend, the only girl he ever wanted to sit and talk with. She wasn't in the house but he figured that. He had found her outside on the balcony reading book.

"What are you reading my friend?" he asked as walked towards her. He couldn't hide a grin that was staring on his face. She looked up from her book and grinned wide.

"Thor," she said waving her shifted on her seat leaving room for him to sit next to her. She shut her book and watched her friend moved to sit next to her.

Thor looked at his friend, he would tell her always her or to his friends that he found her cute; with her pixie cut which was beautiful color of black and red and almond shaped eyes. She was smaller than him but that made her all the better the hug her.

"I figured you would be here," he said as he stretched his long legs resting it on the table. He looked at the sky above. It was a beautiful starless night a full moon in the sky, "The party is getting loud," he said.

"I noticed but they are playing crappy music," she pointed out to him as "Britney Spear-"I am a Slave for you,"

Thor could hear word for word as the music blared from the stereo. He shrugged a bit and smiled, "Our party goes seems to like it," he chuckled a rumbling laugh. It was laugh that fits him well.

"Well they are drunk they don't know good music," she pointed out to him, "bet you anything if you got drunk you wouldn't be able to tell me what is good for you and what isn't,"

"That seems like a silly bet my friend," he said chuckling but he himself was finding wanting the alcohol despite he was under age.

"You don't think it is true," she crossed her arms over her chest, "It is a bet then," she held out her hand. She was going to cream him show him how right she was. Thor noticed how small her hand was in his as the shook.

"Deal," the rest of the night was spent with them drinking beer and talking about each music that played on the sound track explaining what was good and what was bad. It got sillier as they argued about good music and bad music lightly insulting one another when they could.

Thor wasn't sure what happened next, he remembered brushing her bang from her face before his lips connected with hers. He was soon kissing her pushing her closer to his body. He was worried he remembered feeling worried that she would push back but she didn't. It became fuzzy as they stumbled around to his bed room and somehow managed to find his bed. He remembered feeling satisfied and happy but everything else was fuzzy and blank. He woke up the next morning feeling cold, remembering a warm body had slept with him the night before but she was gone along with traces that she was over.

Over the next few days she avoided him. Ditching behind classrooms doors, walking the other way she had been walking or just plain disappearing whenever he thought he spotted her. He wanted to talk to her , ask her about that night but it was difficult, when she herself didn't want to talk about.

He continued down the dirt road to her house, kicking up clouds of dirt as he walked. He was going to catch her at home there was no way she could avoid him when he was her place. He frowned hoping they would finally talk but he couldn't ignore the giddiness of his heart at the thought of seeing her.

With house and view he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He replayed the conversation he was going to tell her in his head. He only hoped that he could convince her to date him, he only hoped she would say yes. He was shocked to unhappy to see her parents at the door, close to tears.

"Hello," he said, "Mrs. Britt's Mom, Mr. Britt's dad," he didn't know their name. He wasn't good with names plus he didn't like her parents were too strict on their daughter plus they were hardly ever home, "Is Britt home?" he questioned. He toward over them and looked inside of the house.

Britt's mother started crying as she walked back to the house and collapsed on couch and began sobbing. Her father frowned and stared at Thor he looked like he was close to tears as well. He opened his mouth and closed it before opening it again.

"We were hoping she was with you," he finally said, "she…" he paused, he couldn't finish the sentence, "she ran away,"

It was like his whole world froze. Time slowed down and he moved and sat on the chair. Ever since that day it felt like he was dark spot. He wasn't thinking about anything as days passed, and soon weeks then months. Thor didn't seem to notice as time passed a year passed and Britt still didn't show up. The police had told them there was nothing they could do as she was a run away.

A year and a half passed and Thor found himself walking towards Britt's house like he normally did day by day. It was a sense of comfort for him, hope that she might come back home. He paused as he noticed the light of her room was on and a shadow of woman through the curtains. He felt his heart soar, she might home. He knew her parents schedule by now, they shouldn't home.

He walked towards the door quickly taking large steps and knocked on the door. Now that he was thinking about it, it seemed like a foolish idea. Why would she open the door? She ran away, and in the pit of his stomach he had a feeling it wasn't his fault.

She opened the door and stared at him. Her cheeks turning a bright shade of red, his eyes scanned over her. He couldn't move. She looked so beautiful like the last time he saw her. Her hair still in a pixie cut that fit her with her bangs dyed red. She looked smaller then he could remember and more tired.

"Thor," she shouted looking surprised, she was going to close the door quickly.

Thor placed his foot between the doors stopping her from closing it and pushed himself through. He wasn't going to let her get away. She stepped inside the house then slammed the door not breaking eye contact with her. Afraid if he did so she would disappear.

"Where were you?!" he shouted. He wanted to scream shake her till she had the common sense knocked right back into her. She had run away, did she know about how much she made her parents worry, the restless nights he spent thinking about her. She had disappeared in just one night no trace of her.

"I had to get out," she said shyly she moved around trying to keep him from viewing a moving shadow. He raised an eyebrow confused but he was furious at her phrasing. What the fuck was she talking about? It wasn't like she was going to get fresh air for five minutes she was gone for a whole year. She had walked out of everyone's life just disappeared. He frowned before pushing himself inside the house.

He glanced around the room and frowned. There were baby toys scattered about the ground; a high chair, a baby carrier and a bouncer and a young baby sitting on some blankets. He stared confused at the child. Thor scratched the back of his head before it clicked.

"You…you were pregnant," he whispered in disbelief. He was hurt he was having a hard time registering it in his mind. He was blinded by rage, and pain. Who could have stolen her from him, who could have taken her away? He stepped inside to stare at the babbling baby as it spits out bubbles from his mouth and cooed at the large man.

He was furious rage was building inside of him but at seeing the child somehow calmed the building anger inside of him. The child giggled and clapped her chubby hands together as she stared into Thor's blue eyes. Her blue eyes that matched his eyes.

He couldn't help but stare his heart was feeling a small tug. How old was the child? He was staring into deep blue eyes that could of matched Britt's. The baby girl continued on cooking she reached her chubby hand towards the large man.

Thor bent own and picked up the child as Britt stayed quiet and watched. There was something on her mind as she kept on opening her mouth but then biting her lip. She glanced at away from Thor and her baby girl.

"Her name is Kia," she finally said, "and she is your child,"


End file.
